A Most Inconceivable Day
by ekrekeler
Summary: Sequel to Nighttime Reassurance. What will happen when Kim and Ron wake up? An incredulous day awaits them...
1. Freefalling

Author's Notes:

This is the sequel to _Nighttime Reassurance_. If you haven't read it yet, make sure to check it out on my profile. Originally this was the second chapter of _Nighttime Reassurance_, but I've decided to make it a oneshot. Thus, this is the sequel.

Please comment & review. I will reply to anyone who does.

Also, if anyone is interested, I am looking for someone who is willing to proof-read my stories before I publish them. I have noticed that I make a few spelling errors and I have a thing for writing in passive voice without realizing it. PM me if you are interested.

* * *

><p>Kim groaned as her alarm went off at 7:30 a.m. <em>I'm too tired to get up now<em>, she decided. Kim shut off her alarm, then turned over and laid her head against something... warm. _What the...?_ was her first thought. When she looked closer, Kim realized she had laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Ah!" Kim shrieked, pulling back and propping herself up on her bed. Ron just snored back in reply. _That's right; he came over in the middle of the night last night. So it wasn't a dream, _she thought. Kim just wasn't used to waking up with a boy in her bed, not that she had ever slept with one (besides Ron, but they were only best friends at the time). And Ron was special. He wasn't a "hottie", but he was cute in his own way, like his unusually large ears. But Kim liked his ears that way.

She smiled and laid her head back down on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. There was a spot on his shoulder that fit Kim's head perfectly, and she treasured him for that. "Ron," she whispered, trying not to wake him. Kim loved the way his name sounded when she said it. "Ron," she said again.

"RON!" Kim exclaimed and sat up as she remembered she had to get him out of her room, lest her parents find out. Well, she wasn't worried as much about her mother. It was her father that would probably send Ron into a black hole if he ever saw him with Kim like this.

"Ron, wake up!"

"No monkey touch," Ron mumbled in his sleep as Kim shook him.

_He's probably having another nightmare, monkey-style,_ Kim thought as she shook him harder.

Ron popped an eye open, then sitting up took in his surroundings. He looked confused at first, and then he said, "Oh, yeah, I came over last night."

"Mmmm hmmm," Kim mumbled as he lay back down and she snuggled up next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ohhhh yeah, I could get used to this," Ron said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her shoulder. Kim purred in pleasure.

Ron closed his eyes and he remained that way for a few minutes. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, being that he had entered a relationship with the one person he loved most. And for a cherry on top, she was one badical-looking GF. He probably would have fallen back asleep if it weren't for that thought nagging at him from the back of his head. He sat up, breaking the embrace, and then asked Kim the weirdest question she had ever heard. "Kim, you're not into monkeys, are you?"

"What? Where did that come from?" Kim replied.

"Nevermind."

Fourteen years of friendship allowed Kim to see the uneasiness in his face that he was trying to hide. "Spill, now."

Ron noticed the seriousness in his GF's face and knew there was no way he was getting out of this one. "Well," he started, rubbing the back of his neck, "I had a dream that Josh Mankey was really a monkey, I mean like he had fur all over him, and a tail, too! And you completely fell for him once you found out, (don't ask me how you didn't know; I knew it all along)…"

"Ron, Josh is not a monkey," Kim stated flatly.

"Okay, so maybe he's not. But you dumped me for a monkey! A banana-eating tree-swinger!"

At that moment, the hatch opened as someone walked up the stairs. "Kimmie? Is everything alright? I thought I heard you talking to someone…"

Anne Possible stopped when she saw Ron sitting in the bed next to Kim. "Oh, uhhhh, hey Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron said nervously.

Anne looked at her daughter. "Kimmie, why is Ronald in your room? And why is he in his pajamas?"

Kim, relieved that it was only her mother who was in her room now, replied, "Ron had some bad dreams last night. So he came over this morning to make sure that I didn't give him up for Rufus."

"Give him up for Rufus?" Anne asked, confused.

"Don't ask, it must have been an awful dream," Kim said as she looked at Ron, who nodded in agreement.

Anne turned to head back down the stairs as she turned back to look at the two of them. "Alright, I need to make breakfast. Ronald, I'm sure you would like something to eat?"

"Sure he would," Kim answered before Ron could say anything, "but would you please keep this between us? Dad would freak if he found out."

"Alright, Kimmie. And if Ron can get dressed fast enough, your father is still asleep, but he won't be once I start making breakfast. He can smell a good meal a mile away." And with that, Anne turned and headed back down the stairs.

Ron turned his head back to Kim. "So you're not going to leave me for a monkey?" he asked with a rather blank expression on his face.

Kim couldn't believe how hard it was for him to grasp the idea that she loved him. She looked at him with disbelief and sadness.

He smiled and said, "Gotcha. You know I love you."

"Ron, that was not funny!" Kim shot at him. "Don't ever joke about that. That was so mean; I love you and I… I don't even want to even think about what I would do if I lost you."

"But…" Ron said, but then he corrected himself, "I'm sorry I did that KP. I was just trying to be funny."

"There's a time and place for everything," Kim told him, still tweaked. "Now maybe you should hurry before my dad gets up."

"Oh, right!" Ron exclaimed as he bolted out of Kim's bed and into her closet to find the extra set of clothes with speed that she never knew he had.

"Ron! What's the rush? I could have gotten your clothes," Kim asked, confused.

"Every second counts when your life's on the line, KP," he said as he rushed into the bathroom to change.

"You went in my closet! That's off-limits; I can't have you seeing my clothes."

"It's only the second time I've been in there, Kim, and I don't pay much attention to clothes when I'm in a hurry anyway. Though I've got to admit, you'd look dazzling in that bikini," Ron admitted as he proceeded to wash his face.

Kim's face became the color of her hair and she found herself speechless. She was about to yell at him for his comment, but it was a compliment, right? Then, an evil grin crossed her face as Kim asked him, "So I'm not dazzling right now?"

Ron realized he was trapped. It was going to take some thinking to get out of this one.

Kim watched as Ron came out of the bathroom with his goofy grin. "No, the dazzling part comes with the bikini." Kim's jaw dropped while she thought, _Is he really stupid enough to insult me like that?_ Ron turned and looked at her, grinning ear to ear. "Right now you're beautiful, and that doesn't change."

Kim was both surprised and thrilled with Ron's ability to come up with something like that. She ran up to him and gave him a full kiss, and she really meant it, too. Ron kissed her back, and then let go to come up for air.

"You really are something else, Ron Stoppable," Kim told him as she held him tight.

"I am what I is," Ron replied goofily. He broke the embrace and headed down the stairs saying, "I said that every second counts. Well, those last few were time well spent."

_You know, maybe it was a good thing that he went in my closet after all_, Kim thought.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron said as he entered the kitchen.<p>

Anne looked around the kitchen to make sure her husband was still in their room before she replied, "Ronald, you don't have to say good morning twice."

"Well," he replied "I did that out of habit on walking into the kitchen, and also, I never gave you a proper 'good morning'."

Mrs. Possible could not understand why it had taken Kim and Ron so long to get together. He was an absolute gentleman. "Why that's very kind of you," Anne said to him as she put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. "I hope you like it."

"The Ronster always enjoys breakfast from the Possible residence!" Ron said before diving into his eggs. He looked over his shoulder before adding, "Kim's culinary skills could use a little improvement, though."

Anne laughed at his last comment before adding, "Oh, she'll come around eventually. A few lessons from you might help, too. You know, she couldn't even handle a mixer until you showed her in Home Ec. She would come home some days and tell me what a wonderful cook you are."

"Hmmm, Kim never really complimented me on my cooking. Are you sure it wasn't another Ron?"

"No, Kimmie described your 'Seven Layers of Heaven' as the best dessert she's ever had," Anne told Ron.

Ron thought for a moment. "Mrs. Dr. P., that gives me an idea. Since tomorrow is Saturday, do you mind if I borrow the kitchen in the morning to make breakfast chez Ronald? I'll make enough for everyone."

"Of course, I think that's a great idea. Why don't you stay the night tonight to make it easier? You can sleep on the couch in the family room."

"Thanks, I'd be glad to stay the night. Kim and I will be coming home from the football game together," he remembered.

"Oh, Kimmie will be so excited when you tell her you're making breakfast."

"Actually, let's make it a surprise. I think it'll be better that way." Ron said.

"Alright, but you know, she doesn't like surprises too much," Mrs. Possible reminded him.

"That's only if she knows that there is a surprise to begin with. When she finds out in the morning, I'm sure that Kim will be thrilled," Ron said.

"Kimmie-cub? Thrilled?" Mr. Possible said as he entered the kitchen with the paper under his arm. "I like the sound of that."

"Yes, dear," Anne said, "Ron has offered to make all of us breakfast tomorrow morning. Isn't that nice of him?"

"Are you sure that Ronald should be making breakfast? I don't see what's wrong with your breakfasts," Mr. Possible said.

"James!" Mrs. Possible exclaimed as she turned around to face him. "Kimmie thinks that Ronald is an excellent cook and I don't see why he shouldn't make her happy."

Mr. Possible looked up from his paper at Ron and said "Alright. I think that it is very nice of you to offer, Ronald." He paused before adding, "Aren't you here a little early to be picking up Kimmie for school?"

Mrs. Possible and Ron exchanged a knowing glance before Ron replied, "Oh, you know me. I can smell Mrs. Dr. P.'s breakfasts a mile away."

"I hear you on that," Mr. Possible said. "It's hard to find a meal as good as yours around here, Anne."

"Thank you, dear. Now do you want the decaf today?" she asked.

"Roger on that," Mr. Possible replied. "I slept unusually well last night."

For a second, Ron wished that he had slept as well as Mr. Dr. P. But then he realized that if had slept well, then he wouldn't have seen Kim. _You know, maybe it was a good thing that I had nightmares last night_, Ron thought.

* * *

><p>Ron finished his second helping of eggs in little time. Kim had come downstairs and she was just finishing off her plate. "Well, thanks a bunch for the breakfast, Mrs. Dr. P. It was badical as usual," Ron said.<p>

"Why thank you, Ronald. I'm glad you liked it," Anne replied.

"Well, um, I left my stuff back at my place, so I'll be going to get that now before Kim and I head to school. Would you like to walk with me, KP?" Ron offered.

"Sure, Ron. Plus I can get out of the house before the Tweebs come downstairs. Just let me get my books," Kim said as she put her dishes in the sink.

"Same old Ronald," Mr. Possible chucked after Kim and Ron left. "I wouldn't be surprised if he came over in his pajamas. He must have been in such a hurry to get dressed and get to our kitchen. It's like he thinks he'll miss out if he doesn't get here fast."

Anne appreciated the irony in her husband's statement. "Yes, miss out on the rest of his life when you send him into deep space," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>"So, you 'forgot' your stuff at your house?" Kim asked Ron teasingly as they approached his house.<p>

"Well, more like didn't think I would need to bring my books or Rufus," he stated matter-of-factly, "though the stay was most certainly worth it. There's nothing like waking up with a beautiful redhead next to you."

"So I'm not the only redhead you've woken up to?" She asked him, trying to trap him.

"There's more than one?" Ron teased.

"Nice save," Kim said as they reached the front door. "Now be a good boy and hurry up in there and I might be willing to give a certain Middleton running back an after-game massage tonight." Ron had already shut the door by the time Kim finished the sentence. She smiled at how easily she could get him to do what she wanted.

_Beep beep be beep._

Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out of her pocket and pressed the call button. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

The young tech guru leaned over his desk and asked, "Think you can squeeze a mission in before homeroom?"

"As long as it doesn't involve Drakken with another truth ray," Kim answered, shuddering at the memory of the last before-school mission she went on.

"Nope, Dr. Drakken and Shego are still locked up. It's Motor Ed. He's stolen the X37-N300 prototype. It's an oxy-cooled, 24-cylynder racing engine that boasts an experimental pneumatic injector system…"

"Whoa, nerd alert," Kim cut him off. "Just tell me what I need to know for the mission. I swear I'll never be able to remember the details of that X300… whatever it is. Any idea what 'Mullet Freak' plans to use it for?"

Wade frowned at Kim's 'nerd' comment, but then replied, "I'm not sure. But if he supercharges it with the recently missing R24 turbo module complete with precision odometer…"

Kim cleared her throat rather loudly.

"If he makes it _go faster_," Wade corrected as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "then by harnessing the energy present while travelling at just below the speed of sound, he would be able to open a vortex of chaos behind him, just like the vortex created by the pan-dimensional vortex inducer."

"Of course," Kim said sarcastically, "why not go to all this trouble to create a vortex instead of just taking the pan-dimensional vortex inducer when you can get a car along with it?"

"That's true; it would be a whole lot easier to steal the pan-dimensional vortex inducer, but Motor Ed is always in it for a set of wheels," Wade agreed.

"Spankin'," she mumbled. "We're on it. Got a ride?"

"A GJ hoverjet should be around to pick you up in five minutes. I've tracked the location of Motor Ed to an empty industrial warehouse in New Jersey via satellite."

"Thanks Wade. I'll get Ron and we'll meet GJ in front of my house," Kim said as she ended the call and put the Kimmunicator back in her pocket.

Just then, Ron burst out his front door and just as quickly shut it, softly. He walked up to Kim panting a little. "One minute and thirteen seconds. I got my books, homework, Rufus in my pocket…"

"You can't stop it?" Kim couldn't help but ask him, teasingly.

"Can't top it, don't drop it, you might just pop it," Ron sang, playing along. "Rufus and Ron Stoppable, with-a girlfriend Kim Possible…"

"That's not how it goes," Kim said.

"Well, it is now."

"Yay-hey!" Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket.

Kim scoffed and grabbed Ron by the arm. "Come on."

"Uhhhh, KP, we're just going to school. No need to hurry," he said, confused.

"Change of plan, Motor Ed is up to some trouble again." Kim didn't have to ask him; she knew he would follow her to the ends of the earth without thinking twice. Okay, maybe he does complain a little sometimes, but wherever Kim would go, he would surely be there for her…

"So mission time then," Ron interrupted Kim's thoughts. "But uh, don't we have to change onto our mission clothes?"

"No time," she replied. "We have to grab our gear and then meet our ride outside my house. We can change on board."

* * *

><p>Ron pulled himself up into the hole on the bottom of the hoverjet, and then he turned to help Kim up as she reached the opening. She gave him a look for a second before smiling and grasping his outstretched hands.<p>

"What was that about?" Ron asked as the opening closed and the jet's engines roared to life.

"Oh, well the first thought that passed through my mind when I saw you trying to help me was that I didn't need any help pulling myself up, but then I saw the smile on your face and thought that it was nice to have someone help me up." Kim hugged him for a second before turning to the GJ pilot. "Is there a restroom in here? Ron and I need to change into our mission clothes."

Ron turned his head to Kim and said, "KP, this is not exactly the best time to be asking that question, considering that we're at thirty-thousand feet and there's no other place to change."

"Ron, I wasn't literally asking if there was a restroom; I was politely asking where it is and if we can use it. It would be rude to just go up to him and ask, 'Where's the restroom?'"

"Oh, right," Ron said, "I knew that."

"Riiiiiiiiiight," Kim said, looking to the side.

The pilot laughed at the conversation the two teens were having. "The restrooms are on your left, Miss Possible. However, the Men's room is closed for repairs because of a static charge buildup. One of our agents decided to use the toilet as a target for his stun watch."

"Will Du," Kim muttered.

"How… how did you know?" The pilot asked as he turned to face the two teens.

"Oh, he probably just got cocky after looking at himself in the mirror. The guy needs to get over himself," she replied, feeling satisfied after making fun of her most hated GJ agent.

"Well, I've heard you two are a couple now, so you won't mind sharing a room? We are only three minutes away from the drop zone," the pilot explained.

Kim turned beet red. Ron blushed slightly, but then motioned to the door to the restroom and said, "After you, KP."

"Wait, so you're not embarrassed at all about changing in the same room?" Kim asked, confused.

Ron looked at her like the answer was obvious. "Kim, you've already seen my pants fall off to many times to count." Ron stepped in the restroom after Kim and closed the door. "I figured this would be no different, except that now you're dropping you drawers as well." He waggled his eyebrows.

Kim slapped him on the arm. "Alright, alright already. I'll turn around while you do your thing," Ron said before Kim could get a word out of her mouth.

Kim grunted and said, "Ron, turn around and put your mission clothes on; we don't have the time." _And I like the view from the front better_, she thought.

Ron did as instructed, and they were out in less than a minute later. They did dress faster than expected, and they had a couple minutes to spare while waiting for the jump indicator to come on. Kim knew Ron hated freefalling, but he did it for her. And while she loved him for that, Kim was also felt a twinge of sadness that it took her so long to realize that she had feelings for him. He was the most dependable, loyal, and loving person that she had crossed paths with, and it took her fourteen years to understand that. Not to mention the countless times that their romance was hinted throughout their lives: the time when she went with Ron to his cousin's wedding so that he wouldn't have to sit at the kid's table (Ron had called her his 'date', but quickly corrected himself when Kim gave him a scowl), then when Kim was jealous about Ron going on a mission with Yori, even though she tried to hide it, and then again with the moodulator incident. Kim didn't know it beforehand, but after the whole moodulator sitch she realized that those unusual feelings that she had for Ron were really her crushing on him. The moodulator only amplified those feelings. Afterwards, she just tried to forget the whole thing and push those feelings out of the way, so as to keep from ruining their friendship. The other thing she didn't know, until the night of the diablos, was that Ron felt the same way about her, but also tried (but failed miserably) to keep them hidden. But Kim just ignored his unusual behavior, hoping that he'd come around when in fact a giant wedge had been stuck in their friendship because she fell for yet another 'golden' boy. Well, technically he turned out to be a synthodrone, which completely broke her. But then it was Ron, who was brave enough to admit his feelings that night in the storage room. The four words, "Out there, in here," had finally brought Kim to her senses, and it was just enough to salvage their friendship as well as allow them to enter something new, but satisfying. Kim finally felt like she had the right boyfriend. Ron wasn't exactly a 'hottie', but Kim found him ferociously handsome which she thought was better anyway.

As all that went through Kim's head, she wrapped her arms around Ron and laid her head on her favorite spot on his shoulder. Ron kissed her forehead and held her tight; it gave him comfort before he had to jump out of a jet. He loved her for just being Kim. He didn't care how long it took her to finally understand his feelings he had for her, just that she had accepted them. At first, he didn't want to take their relationship to the next level, because he was afraid it would ruin their friendship if something went wrong. He was especially afraid of that when things got serious with the moodulator. The kiss at her locker had been internally satisfying and had swept him off his feet (literally), but he still treasured his friendship with her above all else. And he was happy that it had all worked out in the end.

The light next to the door flashed red, and they prepared themselves, Ron ready to jump first. The light flashed five more times and then turned green. Ron jumped and let out a yelp, but then he saw Kim above him and he felt more at peace. The wind rushing past his face actually didn't feel deadly for once. It felt… calm. He closed his eyes and thought of Kim. He thought of their friendship and his love for her and what the future might hold. Ron didn't notice it, but he actually started to glow slightly blue. He felt so content that he forgot all about pulling his chute so early.

* * *

><p>Kim had fallen faster than Ron, being that she kept her head pointed towards the ground. She just loved the adrenaline rush and the feel of the winds against her face. It was exhilarating. She pulled her chute open when she approached the two-hundred foot mark, and landed on the roof of a large warehouse. She looked up, expecting to still see Ron high above her since he usually pulls his chute early. But when she looked up, he was only fifty feet above her, and he hadn't pulled his chute. He just kept falling, falling, falling…<p>

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

This ends the first chapter, and by the way that it has turned out, I'm sure there will be many more to come. I purposefully ended this chapter in the middle of a suspenseful moment, because I needed a good place to split this chapter and the next one that I'm still working on. I wanted to get this one out because I've been working on it for four days and I know I don't like to wait. Also, I know that overall this chapter generally didn't have much action in it, but I believe the romantic parts of it make up for it; this chapter's purpose is mainly for plot development. The next chapter should have plenty of action.

Again, I am looking for someone to proofread my stories. I do go over them before publishing, but I am not very good at correcting mistakes myself.

Be sure to comment & review, and I will send a reply.

This is the Krekeler,

over and out.


	2. The Mission

Authors Notes:

Thanks again to all who waited patiently for the second chapter, and especially to those who left comments and reviews. Well, the wait is over (for now). I am genuinely sorry that there was no sign of me for the past month or so. I had about two weeks before a vacation that lasted about two weeks. I decided to read another Kim Possible fanfic to get inspired. Unfortunately, that fanfic happened to be KP Countdown, by Commander Argus. His stories are some of the best I've seen on this site, and most of them are part of a series he titled the "It Finally Happened" universe. I figured that since I had two weeks to spare before my vacation, I could read his entire library. But alas, I was wrong, the two weeks ended, and I didn't have this chapter written yet to tell y'all that I was going to be gone for two weeks, only for school to start the Monday I returned (not to mention I was far from finishing reading Commander Argus's stories).

So here I am. I felt like I owed everyone an explanation as to what happened to me. I can't tell right now if I will be able to keep up with writing stories, Junior Year, as well as crew (I get in the boat for the first time ever tomorrow!), but I will sure try. If I can't, there's always winter break.

If you are interested in checking out some of Commander Argus's stories, make sure to read the notes at the end of this chapter.

I am still looking for someone to proofread my stories; if anyone is interested just PM me.

Comments and reviews are always appreciated and I will reply to anyone who leaves one.

Without further ado, I give you the long-desired second installment of this masterpiece!

Disclaimer: If you saw it on Kim Possible, it belongs to Disney. I own this fanfic.

* * *

><p>Kim had fallen faster than Ron, being that she kept her head pointed towards the ground. She pulled her chute open when she approached the two-hundred foot mark, and landed on the roof of a large warehouse. She looked up, expecting to still see Ron high above her since he usually pulls his chute early. But when she looked up, he was only fifty feet above her, and he hadn't pulled his chute. He just kept falling, falling, falling…<p>

She thought he was going to fall right through the roof of the building, but she watched in awe as he decelerated until his feet gently touched the roof of the building. He had a slight but visible blue glow around him. She ran up to him and he opened his eyes.

"Ron! What in the world just happened?!"

Ron blinked a couple times and asked, "K…KP? Where are we?"

"Ron, we just jumped out of a plane at 30,000 feet, and you didn't pull your chute or do anything and I…" Kim broke down and sobbed into his chest. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, forever."

Ron didn't exactly understand what Kim was talking about; he just remembered jumping out of the plane, feeling content and at peace, and then opening his eyes to find her running towards him on an unusual large building. But he did see how Kim was in some sort of distress about whatever had happened, and so he comforted her. "It's okay, KP. I'm here," he whispered, stroking her hair. Ron rubbed the small of her back as her crying slowed until it stopped altogether.

Ron's body felt warm and reassuring pressed against hers, and she was eventually able to calm herself. "How in the world did you do that? You never pulled your chute!"

"Actually, I kinda forgot to," Ron remembered, rubbing his neck. "I was lost in thought. I'm not sure about the 'not dead' part. I completely forgot I was freefalling and next thing I know, I'm standing on a building I've never seen before and you're running to me."

"Hold me," Kim pleaded. Ron quickly closed the small gap between them and embraced her fiercely. "I was so scared," she whispered to him. Ron felt one of Kim's tears on his cheek.

_This isn't normal, _he thought. Then again, Kim had been acting a little strange since last night. This morning, he just tried to crack a playful joke and she got upset about it. And now, she's in tears, even though he was right there. Well, yeah, he had probably just scared her half to death, but he was still very much alive and well, after all. _Women are so hard to understand, yet I love one with all my being anyway. They're so emotional, have violent mood swings, PMSing_, Ron thought. ..._Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, _a voice in his head said as he came to realization. _It is that time, isn't it._

* * *

><p>Kim felt like she was riding an emotional roller coaster. She just couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"Hold me," Kim pleaded. She held onto Ron and let the tears fall. "I was so scared."

Kim listened to Ron, "This isn't normal." A pause. "Women are so hard to understand... They're so emotional, have violent mood swings, PMSing... Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, it is that time, isn't it."

"Ron, shut up." Kim said.

"Wha, Huh? I didn't say anything."

"You said 'It is that time.'"

"What? No I didn't! I just... thought it."

"Wait, so you're saying what I heard was your thoughts?"

"Kim, I'm not makin' this up. Though this is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to us, besides that dream in the museum once."

"Wow, that is really weird. What caused it, do you think?"

"Oh, it probably just has to do with the Ron Factor."

Kim giggled. "Oh please, not the whole 'Ron Factor' thing again."

He flashed one of his goofy grins. That was all she needed to get her back on track apparently. "Alright, it's mission time," Kim pronounced.

Kim and Ron walked a few steps. Then Kim stopped, turned around, and have him a very passionate kiss on the lips. Then she turned back around and got set in 'mission mode' again.

_Wow,_ thought Ron after being too stunned to reply. _It really is that time._

"Ron?" Kim asked.

"What?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Kim found a window just two feet below the roof they were on. Rufus made short work of the rusty lock and they were in. "Naked mole rats," Ron announced. "They come in handy."<p>

There was nothing odd about this particular warehouse. It was the usual: stacks of unidentifiable crates climbing to the ceiling, ductwork hanging from the steel girders lining the ceiling, the hum of some machine somewhere in the building. Ron followed Kim down some crates until they were running along the ground, silently searching for any signs of Motor Ed or his henchmen.

Kim held the Kimmunicator in her hands, scanning for faint voices, traces of body heat, and traps. Kim rounded a stack of crates and jumped back behind the crates when she spotted Motor Ed. Ron, being Ron, and apparently not noticing Kim's attempt to hide herself from Ed, walked past her and headed straight for Motor Ed before Kim grabbed him by the collar and pulled him behind her.

"Ron, head in the game!" she whispered harshly at him.

Oh, right," Ron mumbled, blushing.

"What were you thinking about? It must have been pretty distracting for you to walk past me like that," she said.

"Uh, you really want to know?"

Kim Growled. "Not at the moment, now get your head in the game. And don't think you're getting out of this."

"Whew," Ron said under his breath as he started to plan how he would distract the bulky ex-mechanic on the other side of the crate.

Ron could see that Motor Ed was working on some sort of vehicle (not surprisingly), and some loud heavy metal music was playing from various amplifiers hanging from the ceiling. The vehicle looked like a sand rail with the body of a convertible. Its wheels protruded down and slightly out from the housings. The tires were the size of washing machines, and a large, curious device that resembled a giant spark plug rested where the rear seats would have been in an electric blue, wide but sleek body of a convertible. White lines were painted along the side of the body to resemble lightning. A sleek spoiler rested on the rear instead of a trunk.

"There." Motor Ed turned to one of his henchmen as he dropped his wrench with a clatter. "Bro, cheek out my new way wicked awesome ride. It so totally rocks. Seriously!"

"Nobody's better 'n you, boss," he replied in a heavy New Jersey accent.

None of them noticed the blond tuft of hair that was slinking around to the front of the vehicle.

"When I go for my cruise around town, this baby will open a vortex of total destr'ction, and I will be the dude that crushes everything. This is so totally gonna show Red who's boss." Ed jumped off the hood of the car and flipped his mullet like a wild lion and screamed, "Ahhhhhh yeah!"

After finishing his air guitar solo, he stood up and said, "You know, today must be my lucky day, 'cuz Red and her skinny dude didn't even show up"

Ron saw this as his chance of distraction, so he casually leaned on the hood of the car and said, "Oh don't worry, we made it. We just forgot to R.S.V.P. Got any refreshments?"

Motor Ed spun around and stood in disbelief. "Bro, why you gotta crash my party like that?"

"I don't recall me being the one that's up to no good, mullet dude," Ron pointed out with a little anger in his voice. "On the other hand, I hope that this curious thingamabob in my hands isn't going to be of any importance to your current masterpiece," Ron said as he held up one of the missing car parts in his hand that he removed while Motor Ed was ranting about total destruction.

"Ooooooooo, I'll get you for that," Motor Ed said as he rushed the unprepared teen.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Ron yelled, terrified. She swung down with her grappling gun and knocked Motor Ed square in the chest.

"Oooof," he grunted when Kim's feet made contact with his solar plexus and sent him crashing into some crates. "Red?" He stood up. "You're here too?"

"No, mullet brain, I'm just a figment of your imagination," Kim replied with sarcasm dripping from her lips, and punched him in the jaw, causing him to stumble and fall. "And how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me 'Red'!"

"Aw, Red, you're harshing my mellow," he replied, obviously not heeding Kim's words. He then remembered that the 'skinny dude' was getting away with the stolen part. Motor Ed turned around and pushed Kim over into a puddle of motor oil, and then proceeded to run after Ron.

"Oh, gross," Kim said when she slipped and fell after trying to get back up.

Ed reached Ron and wrestled with him over the part. The stronger villain ripped the contents out of his hands and lifted Ron off the ground by his wrists with one arm.

"Ah," Ron struggled in the grip. "Aw, man." There was no way he was going to free himself this way. Motor Ed walked to a vertical wall with straps (every super-villain needs one) and secured Ron in them. Kim, still unable to stand in the puddle of oil, was easily gathered up and placed next to Ron.

Motor Ed said to them as he walked away, "You and your skinny dude aren't gettin' outta this one, Red."

Kim scowled daggers at Motor Ed.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Well, I see this as a good stopping point for this chapter (I presume this is where we would have a commercial break if this happened to be an episode.). Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, I'm not sure yet if I'll be able to keep up with school and writing fanfiction, but if I can't, there's always winter break. I promise I won't forget!

If you are interested in Commander Argus, there are a few things you should know. His legitimate works can be very lengthy, some of them having 40+ chapters. However, those are the most rewarding. Also, before delving into a random story like I did, I recommend reading the notes on his profile about the series he wrote to find out what to start with. Lastly, I regret deeply to inform that his stories have remained untouched since 2008. Tragically, I heard from chapter eleven of Classic Cowboy's The Dark Knight (another great story) that Commander Argus passed in December of '08 in a car accident. That in itself was a huge shock to me, because I had read every one of his fanfics not knowing anything about it. It still deeply affects me whenever I think about it; I believe a writing legend was lost that tragic December.

Alright, enough of the wishy-washy stuff. I am _still_ looking for someone to proofread. Comments & reviews are always greatly appreciated (they make my writing better, too!)

This is the Krekeler,

over and out.


	3. An Unexpected Twist

Author's Notes:

***BEFORE YOU START READING*** I've made some changes to the previous chapters since I last posted, specifically the description of the car that Motor Ed is working on. If you haven't reread it already, at least go back and read that part of the second (originally third) chapter so that you don't get confused. If you're reading this story for the first time, well then you should be fine.

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible and all of her stuff too, including Wade's gadgets, no matter how many patents he has on them.

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron hung on the wall they were strapped to. "Great, just great," Kim mumbled as Motor Ed reinstalled the part Ron had removed.<p>

"S'okay, KP; it's not like we've been captured before."

"Yeah, but I've got class in about half an hour, not to mention you have a test."

"Test? What test?"

"Honestly Ron, you should really keep track of your studies rather than me. I've got enough of my own to pay attention to; I shouldn't have to be keeping tabs on yours."

Ron suddenly felt ashamed and found himself speechless. Kim wanted him to be responsible for his own work, but he couldn't even do that. _Some boyfriend I am_, he thought.

Kim changed the subject, "Hey, where's Rufus? He could get us out of these."

"But there's no button to push. We're just strapped in," Ron replied.

"Yeah, but I bet he could chew through these straps."

Rufus, sensing that his help was needed, popped his head out of his pocket. "Hey buddy, do you think you could chew us out?" Ron asked him.

Rufus yawned an unusually large yawn for a rodent his size, and then climbed up Ron's shirt. "Ha ha ha! Careful, that tickles!" Ron said as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Rngh, rngh, rngh," Rufus gnawed on the straps that held Ron to the wall. "Uh oh."

Motor Ed, who had been listening to the exchange the whole time, turned and said, "Looks like you just lost your bet, Red."

"Rufus can cut through solid metal, but not this?" Kim asked, confused.

"It's a super tough synthetic material that I developed just for you guys. Not even your bald rodent can get through that stuff."

"Wade was Right," Ron said as Motor Ed turned his back to them, "he really isn't as dumb as the hair leads you to think."

Kim, feeling upset that she was still stuck, slumped down as much as she could with her hands holding her up. As she did, her wrists slipped in the strap a little. Realizing what happened, she smiled a devious smile. "You know, mullet maniac, I may have lost my bet, but you really shouldn't have dropped me in that oil." She twisted her wrists and pulled with all her might. It hurt somewhat, but she was soon free. Kim made sure to free Ron while Motor Ed was still distracted.

"Aww, Red, that's harsh," said Motor Ed in response to her "mullet maniac" comment. Then he came to realize what Kim had meant by those words. "Whoa! H-how? But, like, I worked on those forever! It was supposed to be fool proof!"

"Yeah, you can talk to your cousin Drew about fool proof plans next time you get the chance which should be soon considering you'll both be behind bars when I'm done with you. Now, I'm waiting," she said, motioning for him to bring it.

Kim hadn't really ever fought Ed in hand-to-hand combat, since he was always trying to crush her with a monster truck or grab a fake car part as it flew by in a wind tunnel. However, she wasn't surprised to find that he was all muscle and no brains. He reared back to throw left hook after right hook, not landing a single blow on the springy cheerleader.

Ron, on the other hand, was having less luck. There was no way that he matched up to Motor Ed's lone henchman in hand-to-hand combat, especially since Ron lacked a crowbar. So he did the most logical thing he could think of, which at the time being was to run in an unidentifiable pattern around the warehouse. The short brute didn't stand a chance to his mad running away skills. However, despite every evasive maneuver he made, he would eventually be found again and the chase would continue. Ron decided he had to hide somewhere. All the crates in the warehouse were sealed, so he couldn't hide in there. Hmmm, he thought, _the only logical place to hide is…_

Meanwhile, Kim had felled Motor Ed a number of times, and had just tripped him again, making him fall backwards into the ever present pooling of oil on the floor. When he regained his balance, he noticed that his hair was dripping with the black unctuous substance. "Nobody, messes with, THE MULLET!" He roared at nobody in particular.

"You might want to get that hair washed, Eddie. It's pretty greasy," Kim taunted.

Motor Ed made to leap at Kim, but his feet only fell from beneath him as he slipped again and fell onto his stomach. Kim left him to duel with the lube on the floor as she looked around to see how Ron was holding up.

* * *

><p>Ron ran around the warehouse, and this time as he rounded a corner of crates, he dove into the "convertible" and poked his head up to watch as the henchman turned to disappear behind another set of crates. "Phew, that was close," he said to himself. He averted his attention to the array of buttons and levers that were just begging to be touched…<p>

Kim watched in amazement as Motor Ed's latest creation roared to life, idled for a moment, then screeched as its tires spun with impressive power, tire smoke billowing from the back wheels, and the car lurched forwards towards her. She watched in horror as it sped up, the distance between her and the car dropping incredibly fast. At the last second, she shot her grappling hook and pulled herself to safety as the convertible turned its wheels too far and spun out of control, knocking over some boxes as it skidded to a stop. When the dust cleared, she saw a pair of dark green cargo pants upside-down, flailing about in the passenger's side. She made a mental note to kill her boyfriend later for almost flattening her into a pancake. Just then, she saw Motor Ed, who had finally managed to get away from the oil, run to the convertible and jump over the door into the driver's seat. He paid no attention to Ron as he shifted into gear and slammed on the gas. Kim reacted in no time and fired her grappling hook at the car, snagging the lip of the car body behind where the rear seats would have been just before it was out of the hook's reach. Kim already had her helmet on and rocket skates out and blasted off at the time the hook caught. She held on to the grappling hook as the convertible only accelerated towards a wall of crates in the warehouse. At the last second, Motor Ed slammed on the brakes and cranked the wheel to the right. She followed him with her grapple as he drifted around a corner to avoid hitting the crates. She could hear Ron yelling some "screams of courage" as he called them, however they were muffled because he was still upside-down in his seat. Kim didn't have much time to think about it as Motor Ed floored it as he came out of the turn.

Motor Ed's henchman was chasing after that skinny blond-haired buffoon and realized he had lost him. He started hunting around for him when he heard some commotion coming from the center of the warehouse. He realized it was his boss's latest creation when he heard the roar of the engine and the squealing of tires. Then he heard a crash. He was already headed towards the commotion when he heard the crash. But before he could reach the main area of the warehouse, he heard it rev up and speed off again. By the time he was there, he just saw leftover tire treads and some broken crates in the corner.

He scratched his head and tried to figure out what to do next. Then, he heard the convertible in the distance. He tried to figure out where it was in the warehouse, but it was difficult as it seemed to be coming from all directions. However he noticed that it was getting closer. With a sudden shock he realized that it was coming from behind him, and he jumped around just in time to see it screaming towards him. With a yelp, he jumped up over the car as it passed under him. However that didn't save him from the giant spark plug that he crashed into with a WHAM! His arms and legs wrapped around it as his body was forced in a direction it did not want to go. He held on for dear life even though the whole front of his body screamed in protest to the added pressure after being hit by a speeding vehicle. "Oh, that's gonna smaht latah," he said in a thick accent.

Meanwhile, Kim who had watched the whole fiasco unfold in front of her attempted to come up with a plan of action. Ron she knew the henchman wouldn't be a problem now, but Motor Ed still was. She couldn't blow the tires or do anything that might cause the car to swerve out of control in fear of Ron being thrown from the car. She also didn't want to damage any of the stolen parts so that they might be returned to their rightful owners in proper condition. She had to think fast though because if she didn't stop Motor Ed and his scheme, she along with anything else behind the vortex that he created would be obliterated. She had to duck into a ball as Motor Ed crashed into an overhead door made of sheet metal and was suddenly on the road. Now no longer in the confines of the warehouse, he was able to gain more speed as he headed for the interstate, making Kim's mission harder. However, she was thankful that Motor Ed decided to pick a lair farther south because if the air was any colder, the wind chill would be killing her, especially in something that revealed so much skin as the crop top she was currently wearing.

While Kim enjoyed the sudden rush of adrenaline induced by her world-saving feats, she also tried to avoid unnecessary actions that might potentially put her or someone else in danger. This was one such situation where Kim had to make her decisions wisely or else someone could get hurt. She weighed her options to decide what the best thing to do might be. In the end, she couldn't come up with any good plan of action. So she held her grapple with one hand and reached down to grab the Kimmunicator with the other. As she was traveling down a roadway, reaching speeds of about sixty or seventy, she pressed the one button that would instantly connect her to Wade. His face appeared on the bright screen.

"Wade, I need to figure out a way to stop this thing without wrecking it-" She had to jump over a taxi cab then duck under a semi-truck as Motor Ed ran a red light. "You got any ideas?"

"None that I can think of off the top of my head," he replied. "Let me look at the schematics for the engine and see what I can find."

"Hurry Wade, I don't know how much longer I have until he opens the vortex."

"Got it. I'll let you know as soon as I find something. Wade out." The screen went black and Kim put it back on her utility belt. She focused her attention more fully on the situation at hand.

Motor Ed swerved around some traffic to turn onto the interstate. Kim knew he would open the vortex near a populated area like a big city where he could cause more destruction. She needed to keep him from opening the vortex before he reached a highly populated area where more people would be harmed, let alone stop him from opening the vortex at all. The henchman was still holding on to that device desperately. She wondered if she could figure out a way to wrap both him and Motor Ed up for the authorities before they go away. However, she was still at a loss as for what to do.

Ron, whose head had been stuck in the seat ever since he almost mowed over his girlfriend (she was going to kill him for that later, he was sure) was trying feverishly to get unstuck. He knew that the car was in motion and he didn't like one bit of it. He felt his body being pulled to the side as whoever was driving pulled a hard right. "Ya know, ya'd think that whoever's driving this thing would be kind enough to help get me unstuck before taking off," he said, though his muffled complaints were not audible over the sound of the sound of the interstate at one-hundred twenty miles per hour and rising. Finally he managed to pull his head out from under eat the seat and stood all the way up to try and gain his bearing. That however, was a very bad idea. He was greeted with a one-hundred and fifty mile-per-hour blast to the face. It was a miracle that he wasn't blown out of the vehicle like loose paper. He yelped and grabbed on to the top of the windshield to steady himself, then promptly sat down in the seat. He looked to his left to see Motor Ed driving the car. "Hey!" he called out in surprise.

Motor Ed, now recognizing Kim's skinny sidekick as a threat to his plan of total destruction, pushed a button on the dash. "Later bro. Seriously!" he called as Ron was suddenly ejected from the car by the rocket-propelled seat in which he was currently seated.

"WHHHHOOOOAAAAA KPEEEEEEEEE!" Ron screamed as he was shot high into the air.

Kim was alarmed to see the passenger seat suddenly shot two hundred feet into the air, with Ron in it. _Oh no_, she thought. For once in her life, she actually panicked. She followed Ron with her eyes, watching as the seat fell. She had to tear her eyes away from it because Motor Ed was flooring it again. He weaved through traffic at over three hundred miles per hour, clipping a few and sending sparks into Kim's face. It was a good thing that her helmet had a visor. She barely avoided rear-ending a car herself as she weaved in and out of the lanes. She looked back to where Ron had fallen, just in time to see the car seat still falling for a second before it crashed into the ground.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!" Kim shouted. Her eyes were tearing up, but no tears were running because of the wind on her face. She knew that the chance that anyone could survive that fall in were slim to none. A small dust cloud rose where it had impacted. She couldn't see anything through it, and she was already too far down the road to see anything clearly.

Her grief suddenly changed to rage as she turned to look at the person that might have just ruined fourteen years of cherished friendship and the best thing that ever happened to her. She gritted her teeth hard enough to bite through steel and narrowed her eyes so much they could cut through diamond.

Motor Ed looked back to see a very angry redhead chasing after him. "Whoa! Not cool," he shouted over the wind. He noticed the hook attached to the car and had a thought. "Heh. See ya later, Red!" Ed called out to her as he moved to put up the roof to reduce air resistance as well as dislodge the grappling hook, but Kim had hit the retract button on her grapple and was closing the distance to the car fast. When the roof came up and knocked the hook off, Kim, with the help of an added boost from her rocket skates, managed to get a hand on the spoiler. Motor Ed looked back and satisfied that he didn't see anyone in his mirrors further increased his speed, getting closer to the desired speed. At the same time, his henchman sighed with relief now that he was safely inside the convertible. Then he collapsed from exhaustion.

Kim swung her body around to grab onto the spoiler with both hands. She was dangling over the ground that was passing under her faster than humanly possible. She couldn't get her rocket skates on the ground because of the draft passing under the convertible. She then looked up and noticed that the roof of the convertible was more of a thick, flexible glass than a hard fabric. It was made up of two prices of this "glass" material, divided down the middle. There was a tight-fitting opening in the roof to allow the giant spark plug to protrude out into the air. However, Kim didn't have any time to think about it. She was on a mission, and Edward Lipsky had just made this mission personal.

Kim found it hard to hold onto the accelerating roadster, let alone attempt to move closer to the device where she might be able to do some damage. The swerving in and out of traffic didn't help either. The wind tore at her face and howled in her ears. She grunted as she pulled herself up so that she was able to cross her arms under the spoiler and hold on. She was moving so fast that it was difficult to tell how fast she was going. At one moment, there was a car in the distance, and the next it was behind her.

Kim surveyed her surroundings. Fortunately, there wasn't much traffic on this stretch of pavement so the swerving was reduced to a minimal. Unfortunately, Motor Ed was approaching a city. She could see the outlines of skyscrapers in the distance. At the speed they were going, it wouldn't be much time before they were right next to them. Kim was still at a loss as for what to do. Then, she barely heard the tones of the Kimmunicator over the wind. She let go with one arm to reach down to her belt and grab it. She brought it up in front of her and answered it. Wade said something but there was no way she could hear him.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU WADE."

He said something again, but still no luck. Kim then put the speaker up to her ear. Then she was finally able to make out what he was saying, though sometimes it was hard to tell.

"Kim, I assume you can hear me now. The N300 engine has a computerized mixture regulator. If you can find a place to plug in the Kimmunicator, I can stop the engine."

"FIND A PLUG. GOT IT WADE." Kim yelled. She put her Kimmunicator back on her belt. She knew the faster she stopped Motor Ed, the faster she could beat the living daylights out of him and then find Ron. She tried to get a foothold on the bumper so that she could push herself more towards the front, but her foot kept slipping. Kim realized that even if she got past the spoiler, there was no way that she could climb all the way to the front where the engine was, not to mention Motor Ed would see her and most likely try to shake her off. The only way to get to the front was to go underneath the car.

Kim carefully let go of the spoiler with one hand while she held on with the other. She twisted her body sideways and swung her arm underneath the car. That was a bad idea. Her hand shot back from the draft going underneath the convertible. She yelled in pain as her arm twisted farther than it should have. She felt a POP and she was pretty sure that she had dislocated her shoulder. This mission was getting more dangerous by the minute, but she had to manage for the moment. If Kim lost her grip now, she would get the worst road burn in history of humankind, and there was a ninety-nine percent chance that she would not survive it. So once again, she swung her arm around to the bottom of the car, forcing her dislocated shoulder to fight against the air that hit her arm like a hurricane, and this time managed to grab hold of the bottom of the bumper.

Kim had dealt with a handful of dislocated joints before, even having stood her ground against Shego on some occasions, but never before had she put this much pressure on a dislocated joint. She grimaced and grunted in pain as the feeling of a thousand needles stabbing the inside of her shoulder coursed through her body. The only things keeping her arm from being torn off her body completely were the muscles and tendons in her shoulder and her arm. She held on until she could think clearly and then grabbed hold of the car's frame under the bumper. The rough edges of the car's body dug into her wrist and scraped against her skin, further increasing the pain. Once Kim was sure that she had a solid grip on the frame, she let go of the spoiler with her other hand and grabbed on to the frame. Her shoulder protested greatly with the added strain and the twisting motion involved in rotating her body. Her back was now to the ground. Then using both arms, Kim pulled herself up and then grabbed on to another part of the chassis with her good arm. If she thought it was windy before, she was mistaken. The torrent of wind underneath the convertible made the air going by when she was skating feel like a soft breeze. She managed to move her other hand further up the chassis, and then she was able to put a foot on the rear of the frame. Kim had to be careful not to get touch the moving axles attached to the wheels. The also had to avoid touching the differential with her bare skin. She could tell just from the proximity that it was very hot, even with the wind blowing most of the heat away.

Now that she had her feet positioned, it was much easier and less painful to move forward. She made sure to grab inanimate parts and avoid the hot parts. As she passed underneath the engine, she couldn't hear anything else. She felt cold drops of water falling on her skin and clothes from the radiator. They left wet steaks down her clothes as the wind quickly carried them away.

Finally, she reached the front bumper. She pushed off with her feet again and folded her stomach over the front of the convertible. Kim then positioned her feet that were still underneath the car to secure her hold. She sat up in an upright position. Kim was still ducking so that Motor Ed wouldn't see her there, which was hard to do. She turned her head to look in the direction they were going. They were coming up on some sort of industrial area, and the city itself wasn't far off from there. She had to stop this thing fast.

Kim decided that the best method of attack was to open the hood and find the port into which the Kimmunicator could fit. However, she figured that once she had the hood up, Motor Ed would notice her and try to shake her off. She would have to work fast to find the port. She whipped out her laser lipstick and started to cut on the latch to the hood. She quickly cut through it and prepared to find the port. However, she did not expect the hood to come flying up once the latch was broken and the wind to literally tear it off its hinges. She was caught off guard only for a moment, then she proceeded to locate the port. She scoured the engine, looking all over shield plates and plastic casings, under wires and tubes, but she did not see it. Then Motor Ed tried to throw her off. He swerved right and left, throwing Kim's head side to side. The only reason she didn't fall off was because she had wisely positioned her feet prior to opening the hood and held on tight with her gloved hands. However, that didn't stop her shoulder from letting her know it was still dislocated.

Eventually, the mechanical maniac came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to shake Kim off. She had too good of a hold. But Kim didn't expect what he did next. He actually slowed down to traffic speed. Then he lined up with an eighteen-wheeler in front of him, and started closing the distance between him and the semi-trailer. Kim's eyes grew very wide. _He isn't actually going to… is he? Would he do that to a person? Would he really… Just crush me like a tomato? _Kim was thinking very fast. Then she thought, _Well he tried to throw me off the front of the car… he's a villain… he has no reason not to…_

With a sudden fear for her life, Kim tried again to find that port on the engine. For once in her life though, she was distracted on a mission. She was distracted by the slowly approaching rear end of an eighteen-wheeler. Kim threw off her helmet to see more clearly. She desperately ran her hands over the engine, hoping to find something. She accidentally shocked herself when the skin of her arm came in contact with the positive terminal on the battery. There were only fifty feet between her and imminent doom now. She started banging on the engine with her fists. Kim looked directly at Motor Ed and pleaded with her eyes for him not to do this. She held his gaze for a long time, then he smiled at the defeat in Kim's face and floored it when she was just ten feet away. Kim shut her eyes tight and her whole body tensed in preparation for the impact…

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Oooooooh, a cliffhanger! Sorry guys, but this chapter was getting long. I know how much y'all hate these, but I needed a good breaking point. And hey, I could have stopped it when Ron hit the ground… but I didn't! So I'll pause here for a few weeks while I work on some of my other stories. They aren't going to write themselves, you know. I found out the hard way that autobiographies don't write themselves either…

Anyway, check out some of my other stories on my profile. I don't have any complete except for the one-shot that I did a while back, so I'm sorry about that. I for one know that waiting for updates can be annoying. I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I can!

This is the Krekeler,

Over and out.


End file.
